It happened to Me
by tiiinam
Summary: Harry and Albus have a conversation about Relationships. Drabble.


**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for a long time. Finally decided to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I'm half Mexican, 15, and American. So I'm obviously not JK Rowling. I don't own anything.**

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw his youngest son, Albus, walking towards him. Al had a look of determination on his face, which made him look very concentrated on what he was going to say. Harry knew it must have been important because Al didn't even wave to his dad when he was walking towards him and the pond.

It made him wonder what Al was thinking that could have made him come down by their pond to have a private conversation about. Maybe, since it was the summer after sixth year for him, he wanted to talk about what he should do after Hogwarts. Or possibly it could have been about a girl.

"Dad, you know what's stupid?" Al asked, well more demanded.

Harry shook his head, "Well, I suppose many things are stupid. But what is particularly stupid that you have to talk to me about it?"

Al sighed. "Relationships," he simply put it.

Biting back a laugh, Harry couldn't help but grin a little. Of course his 16 year old son was coming to him about girls. That's all that's on a blokes mind at that age (Unless you're Harry Potter, then it's only about half. The other half was worrying about The Dark Lord).

"No. Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Al sounded exasperated.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, why don't you tell me what's so stupid about relationships?"

Never in a million years did he think he would hear his son tell him what he said next.

"It's just not fair. My two best mates! Scorpius had been my best mate since the first train ride! And Rosie has been my best mate since birth. They didn't even get along until second year, when Scor stood up for Rosie. And now-now their ditching me!"

Harry was shocked, to say the least. Here he thought his son was coming to talk to him about how he was finally admitting he liked Seamus' daughter, but no, instead he was complaining about Scorpius and Rose.

Once it started to sink in, Harry understood. It had happened to him, his two best mates coming together and falling in love. The only reason Harry didn't feel like he was being tossed aside from his two mates was because he was in love with Ron's younger sister, so it made it even. That, and the fact they were in the middle of the Second Wizarding War.

He knew Rose and Scorpius were finally letting each other how they really felt for one another, but he couldn't help but pity his son. They had been a trio, just like him, Ron and Hermione, and now they may become a duo. Harry knew that they would never ditch Al, because they both loved him so much, but Harry knew Al was feeling like a third wheel.

"Albus. I know what you're feeling and-" Harry was cut off before he could even start his little speech.

"No dad, you don't! It's not bloody fair! Scorpius was my best mate first, and so was Rose. They can't just ditch me for each other! I knew them separately before they even knew each other. And now they finally decide to get together? I was the one who introduced them to each other!"

"Albus, I really do know what you're going through," Harry shot Al a look, telling him not to interrupt him this time. "Hermione and Ron were my best mates too. We were all best mates, and we went through _everything_ together. Then one day, they both start to realise it-but since they're so thick it took them awhile. Finally they got together. At first I was ecstatic, I mean come on, both my best mates finally stopped being so thick long enough to realise how much they loved each other. But then, I was a little sad. They picked one another, where did that leave me?"

"But dad, you and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are all still best friends. Even those two are best friends!" Al complained.

"No-well I mean sure we're still best mates- but Ginny is probably my number one best mate now. And Ron and Hermione are with each other. We still have the strongest bond, but we all found someone we fell in love with. They happened to fall in love with one of their first best mates, and I happened to fall in love with Ron's younger, and only, sister. All of this stuff you're going through Al, it happened to me."

Al sighed. "I guess dad. I sure hope you're right. Because if they ditch me, I'm blaming you!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course you can, but right now why don't you go owl Tally Finnigan and tell her how much you fancy her?"

"I suppose I shou-hey! I don't fancy Tally, she's Rose's best mate! Rose might kill me if I did." Even Al knew he was lying through his teeth, he did fancy her, _a lot._

"Did you or did you not just tell me Rose went and fell in love with your best mate? I don't really think she can tell you what friends of hers you can't date," Harry smiled cheekily.

"Thanks dad," Al turned to leave, but not before giving his dad one last wicked grin.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my long drabble. Review?**


End file.
